una peticion sencilla
by irupe
Summary: un romance imposible, pero que a la vez es posible. Zaraki y Unohana pueden llegara ser una pareja como las demas, recuerden que los polos opuestosse atraen XD
1. Chapter 1

Una petición sencilla

La mañana comenzó asomándose con unos frágiles rayos de sol, se podía sentir una frescura en el aire y una sensación de tranquilidad pura y serena.

Unohana Taichou salía de su habitación a sentir ese amanecer tan magnífico que se podía presenciar esa mañana.

-"hoy hará buen día"- pensó Unohana mientras caminaba por el jardín de su división.-

En ese momento apareció uno de sus subordinados, la saluda amablemente, con respeto, como siempre lo hacían y sigue caminando hacia una de las habitaciones de la división 4, Unohana sabía que sus subordinados trabajaban duro día a día, así que ella los apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Luego de caminar un rato por el jardín, decide irse a despertar a su teniente, generalmente Isane despertaba a la misma hora que Unohana, pero ella sabía que Isane había quedado hasta tarde haciendo unos papeles importantes y que por ese motivo ella estaría durmiendo una hora mas de lo normal.

Cuando llega a la habitación de Isane, pudo oír que ella estaba conversando con alguien.

-no, tengo que ir yo… no dejaré que Unohana taichou vaya a hablar con el capitán de la división 11- era la voz de Isane, parecía algo nerviosa, pero Unohana decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta a escuchar-

-quería informárselo a nuestra capitana, pero si usted insiste en ir… no puede detenerla- esa parecía la voz de uno de sus subordinados, tal vez hubo, otra vez, un problema con la división 11. Para confirmar sus sospechas, Unohana, decide quedarse a escuchar más-

-no te preocupes, hablaré con el y se lo pediré por ultima vez… esto tiene que terminar, esta bien que les guste luchar, pero no me agradan cuando lastiman a alguien de mi división- la voz de Isane se acercaba a la puerta, Unohana se mueve unos centímetros atrás y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre, e Isane se encuentra con los ojos de su superior-

-¿sucedió algo, Isane? –Pregunta su ella, como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación-

-¿lo escuchó todo verdad?-

-bueno se puede decir que si… aunque esperaba que me lo dijeras- mira fijamente los ojos de Isane-

-lo siento taichou, prometo que nunca mas lo haré- se disculpa con su superior- pero…

-no digas mas… iré yo ha hablar con Zaraki, no te preocupes Isane… lo arreglaré todo este asunto- le sonríe a su teniente y luego dio medio giro y se marchó a la división 11-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En la división 11, Zaraki se encontraba desayunando junto con su teniente y acompañante de toda la vida, Yachiru, quien amaba comer dulces por la mañana.

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy Ken-chan?-

-no se lo que me prepara el día… -Zaraki mira a través de la ventana el resplandor del sol-

-eso suena a que si planeas algo… -Yachiru mira a kenchan mientras el sigue con la mirada hacía afuera. Luego de unos minutos Zaraki divisa una figura femenina muy familiar, pero que nunca se la vio por su división. Yachiru asoma su cabecita a la ventana y también la ve- ¡es Unohana taichou!... ¿a que habrá venido Ken-chan?-

-no lo se… -se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia donde estaba la capitana de la división 4, "¿a que se deberá su visita?" piensa Zaraki por unos momentos-

Ella miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, el problema era que no conocía muy bien la división 11 y eso le dificultaba encontrar a Zaraki.

Pero repentinamente sintió una mano sobre ella, y cuando gira su cabeza para ver quien es, se encuentra con el frío rostro de Zaraki.

-¿a que se debe tu visita por mi división?-zaraki quita su mano del hombro de unohana-

-hola… bueno vine aquí para pedirte un favor, y está será la ultima vez que te lo diga… dile a tus hombres que no lastimen mas a mis subordinados, no quiero mas problemas con ustedes- Unohana se colocó fuerte en sus palabras, y miró a Zaraki de forma seria-

-no es mi culpa que tus hombres sean débiles… - Zaraki la mira como si no importará nada de lo que ella había dicho-

-eso no es lo importante!, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, así que, por favor, prohibidle que peleen con los de la 4 división y cualquier otra. O tendré que tomar medidas-

-¿acaso me estas amenazando?-

-solamente quiero que recuerdes que yo también soy capitana, y que deberías tener mas respeto-

-je… mira que yo no soy flexible con las mujeres, así que… -en ese momento zaraki alza su cabeza para ver que uno de sus hombre salio disparado desde una ventana y estaba por caer sobre Unohana, entonces el la cubre con su cuerpo y la corre unos metros-

-vaya idiota… ¿estas bien?-ella lo mira a los ojos, jamás se había acercado tanto a el, pero se sentía bastante protegida…-

-si… gracias…-

-vaya clase de capitana eres… ¿no puedes ver que casi alguien cae sobre ti?-

-"pero sigue siendo como es" pensó Unohana- perdón por no darme cuenta ¬¬ -quita los brazos de zaraki de su cuerpo, y se corre unos centímetros de el-

-escucha mujer, mis hombres son hombre de pelea, no puedo prohibirles que peleen-

-no te digo que les prohíbas que peleen, solamente que no peleen contra otras divisiones, se supone que estamos aquí para proteger la sociedad de almas, y no para pelear entre nosotros-

-zaraki levanta la mirada y suspira profundamente, luego pone su mano en su cuello- veré que puedo hacer… -

-muchas gracias… -cuando da medio giro para irse, el la detiene nuevamente-

-esto… creo que seria mejor que te acompañe hasta la salida de la división… podría pasarte algo- zaraki mira hacia otra dirección intentando esconder su rostro de los ojos de Unohana, "mierda¿Por qué dije eso? Pensó Zaraki-

-muchas gracias –ella sonríe amablemente como siempre lo hace, y se acerca un poco mas a el haciendo que sus brazos se rosen al caminar. El sentía como su piel se erizaba al rozar su brazo con el de unohana, pero algo sucedió unos momentos antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada a la división 11, ella se toma de la mano de Zaraki… y continua mirando hacía adelante como si nada, en cambio Zaraki se sentía extraño, pero no se molesto en nada, aunque no tubo voluntad para verla a los ojos…

Poco después llegaron a la salida, ella se suelta lentamente de la mano de el, lo saluda y se marcha…

Yachiru quien los había seguido, sonríe al ver a Ken-chan con la mirada puesta en la espalda de la capitana de la división 4.

-ken-chan… me eh da do cuenta… de que gustas de ella…


	2. Chapter 2

Yachiru se acerca a Ken-chan de modo sigiloso, para que el no sintiera su presencia, pero no puede evitar preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido con Unohana.

ken-chan… -dijo bajando la voz –

Él aun seguía mirando a Retsu con una suave mirada que solo Yachiru sabía que la tenía, pero luego de escuchar la pequeña voz de su teniente, gira lentamente la cabeza y le presta atención.

¿Qué sucede? –

¿Qué necesitaba Unohana Taichou? –

naa… pasó lo de siempre, alguien de nuestra división armo un jaleo por su división, y me pidió que les diga a mis subordinados que no golpeen a los shinigamis de otras divisiones –

pero nuestro subordinados se divierten peleando… - Yachiru torció una ceja para su capitán, a ella le gustaban las peleas tanto como a él¿Por qué harían caso a la petición de Unohana Taichou?

ya lo se… ya lo se… ¿pero que quieres que haga? –

si haces lo que ella te pidió, pensaré que gustas de ella- Zaraki se detiene bruscamente y Yachiru lo mira sorprendida, él sonríe de forma diabólica como es de costumbre –

¿entonces crees que me gusta, esa mujer? –

te conozco ken-chan, la única manera en que le pidas a tus hombre que no peleen, sería porque estas enamorado de aquella persona que te lo pidió- Yachiru sonríe y continua su camino hacía el comedor.

El capitán de la división 11 baja la cabeza y mira el suelo

puras idioteces tuyas… - aun esta sonriendo, levanta nuevamente la vista y da una última mirada a la salida por donde se fue Unohana Retsu. Respira ese aire fresco de la mañana y continúa caminando hacia el comedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

¿de verdad esta piel áspera y cutre sintió algo al estar cerca de aquella mujer? –se dijo Zaraki a si mismo, luego mira su brazo, lo mira en diferentes ángulos y lo ve igual que antes, nada en el cambió, pero se sintió extraño al tomarse de la mano de aquella mujer que se fue sin decir nada.

¿pero en que idioteces estoy pensando? – dice Zaraki en vos alta.

ken-chan… ¿te ocurre algo?, te estoy hablando sobre lo que comía ayer por la tarde y no me estas escuchando – Yachiru pone mala cara y mira hacía otra dirección.

seguro estas pensando en ella ¬¬ -

ya déjate de idioteces… -

¡no me digas eso, si es lo que realmente estas pensado¡ -

¡te he dicho que pares¡ -

¡no hasta que lo admitas¡Ella te gusta ken-chan¡tu le gustas¡se gustan¡has algo de una vez! –era el colmo, comenzó gritando con voz chillona, que ahora se hacía mas insoportable para el oído de Zaraki. Para peor, media división había escuchado lo que estaban hablando.

¿podrías guardar silencio? –

lo siento pero estoy disgustada contigo… -sigue torciendo la ceja para Zaraki, y los comentarios de los allí presentes comenzaban a escucharse.

"nuestro capitán¿enamorado? –

"¿escuchaste lo que dijo nuestra Teniente?" –

"Dios¿Puede ser verdad eso? –

Zaraki no lo soporto mas, y se llevó a Yachiru con el.

¿A dónde vamos? –

a otra habitación, tengo que hablar contigo en un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos-

Él no sabía que decir, que hacer¿tal vez se preocupaba mucho sobre el tema?, mierda… hasta podía estar gustándole de verdad, si no le importara verdaderamente solamente lo hubiera dicho y caso cerrado… pero ahora estaba llevando a su teniente hacía otra habitación para hablar sobre el tema en forma mas personal, si le decía a Yachiru que no sentía nada por Unohana¿ella le creería?

¿Qué sucede ken-chan? –

- bueno veras… - no tenía las palabras, ni siquiera sabía que era querer a alguien, nunca lo había sentido… pero ¿Qué era aquello por Unohana?.

ya solo dilo… -

bien… mira Yachiru… no tengo idea de lo que es enamorarse de alguien… si esto es lo que me ocurre… entonces no puedo hacer nada… -

no te preocupes… ken-chan siempre fue una persona fuerte, estoy segura de que lograrás hacer algo –

pero no estoy preparado para decírselo… -

entonces… no lo hagas aun… cuando estés seguro, estoy segura de que harás lo que tengas que hacer –

se… tal vez me guste aquella mujer, pero… me tomaré mi tiempo y cuando vea la oportunidad… se lo diré y ahí será… mi gran batalla –


	3. Chapter 3

En la 4º división, la mujer mas respetada de esta, volvía a su habitación en busca de su pequeño libro de poesía que guardaba sobre una mesita cercana a la ventana.

Entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta, pero antes de poder dar tres pasos, se vuelve a abrir.

-¡Unohana Taichou! –dice su teniente algo pálida y ruborizada a la vez.

-que necesitas Isane?

-¿es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que me dijeron…

-pues, ¿que te dijeron?

-que usted… usted… ¡se tomo de la mano con Zaraki Taichou! –la chica da un paso para atrás, nunca pensó que su capitana haría tal cosa, pero… quería escuchar que ella lo negara por completo para poder estar tranquila.

-bueno, siendo sincera… si – "que rápido llegan los rumores" pensó Retsu- y no me arrepiento.

Isane queda blanca, sin decir ni una palabra, ¿Cómo era posible que su pura y preciosa capitana se mezcle con… con… "esa cosa"?

-pero… taichou… él es

-Zaraki Kempachi –dijo Retsu antes de que su teniente termine la frase.

-¡ya lo se! Pero precisamente estamos hablando del capitán de la división 11, y sabes muy bien ¡que es una bestia! – ella nunca se dirigió tan descaradamente a su superior, pero la idea de que ella tuviera algo con Zaraki Taichou, le repugnaba sobre manera.

-Isane… por favor, no le digas eso, el no es así. Se que puede parecer loco pero… me gusta, verdaderamente me gusta –miraba el suelo para no mirar a lo ojos de su teniente, se sentía un poco mal, ya que toda su división iba a estar en contra de eso.

-y dime taichou… ¿el te dijo algo respecto a tus sentimientos?

Unohana levanta rápidamente la mirada, sorprendida de las palabras de su teniente, esperaba que siguiera diciéndole cosas sobre Zaraki.

-en realidad no –responde unohana aun sorprendida

Isane suspira profundamente, sabía que se iba a arrepentir luego, pero no tenía otra opción tratándose de su Taichou.

-entonces… te ayudaré con él, haré todo lo posible.

-¿de-de veras? –su teniente que hace unos momentos se resignaba a creer en la idea, en la alocada idea, de que su capitana este enamorada de Zaraki Kempachi… ¿y ahora le diga esto?

-si… -su teniente volvía a suspira profundo-. Es que, si usted esta… tan segura de sus sentimientos, yo no puedo hacer nada mas que apoyarla y ayudarla

-muchísimas gracias isane!!! –se abalanza hacia su teniente y le da un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que su teniente se sorprenda mucho, jamás había visto una acción de esas en su capitana.

-bien lo primero que debes hacer –dice muy seria Isane, luego de apartarse unos centímetros de su capitana-. Es averiguar si el realmente corresponderá a tus sentimientos

-entiendo… pero…

-tengo una idea no te preocupes –dice rápidamente Isane interrumpiendo a Retsu.

-esta bien…

-mira voy a conseguir de que el te invite a salir y ahí hablaran y sabrás si el realmente te ama –Isane apoya su mano en el hombro de su capitana -. Deséame suerte –luego sale de ahí, dejando sola a su capitana.

-será… ¿que realmente corresponderás a mis sentimientos? –se pregunta Retsu tras mirar el cielo azulado que habitaba ese día.


	4. Chapter 4

Ikkaku abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, Se sienta sobre la cama para reincorporarse de su sueño y poder atender a la persona responsable del ruido a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué mierda quieres!? –Dijo Ikkaku tras abrir repentinamente la puerta y sin saber de quien se trataba.

-go-gomensai… -dice una voz femenina un tono muy apenado.

-¿I-sane? ¿Qué estas…? –Se golpea la frente bruscamente con su mano- mierda… lo siento, es mi culpa lo había olvidado.

Se oyen pasos que se acercan, ambos voltean y ven a Yumichika saludándolos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿y a ti que te sucede que vienes tan contento?

-¿por qué lo preguntas? No es obvio, hoy aremos que nuestro capitán tenga una mujer en su vida, además de Yachiru por supuesto…

-¿tienes alguna idea Yumichika? –pregunta Isane

-si, ya lo tengo todo pensado. Pero primero… -mira fijamente a los ojos de Isane- dime, ¿te parece bien que nuestro capitán este con unohana-taichou?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dice Ikakku sin entender lo que se pasaba por la cabeza a su amigo.

-cállate… deja que la chica lo piense bien.

Isane mira el suelo, levanta la vista se encuentra con las nubes, respira profundamente y se dispone a responder.

-bien… por mi, cualquier cosa que la haga feliz está bien. Si ella ama a zaraki kempachi, entonces haré todo lo posible para que este con él.

Yumichika sonríe.

-me esperaba eso de ti… bien! Si estas de acuerdo entonces les explicaré el plan…

* * *

Unohana se encontraba caminando por su división, buscando a Isane para almorzar juntas, recorrió el jardín, las habitaciones,

El comedor… pero aun no había señales de su Teniente y amiga.

-supongo que estará ocupada con algo… ni modo, tendré que almorzar sola…

-aquí estooooy!!! –Unohana gira la cabeza y ve que Isane llega a mil por ahora a donde ella esta.

-ah, Isane, que bueno que llegas… estaba buscándote para…

-taichou!! Disculpe mis demoras por favor –se inclina pidiendo disculpas.

-vamos… levanta la cabeza! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te aprecio como una amiga y que no me gusta que seas tan formal conmigo, me siento incomoda…

-l-lo siento…

-bien… vamos a comer juntas.

-primero que nada… quiero pedirle una cosa, unohana-taichou- la chica se ruboriza.

-dime Isane…

-E-starias dispuesta a salir… con alguien?

Unohana se sorprende al escuchar tal pregunta proviniendo de su amiga… pero ¿por qué se lo preguntaba?

-lo piensa un poco, pero luego se decide- Dependiendo de con quien… podría ser.

-una sonrisa enorme se forma en el rostro de Isane- ¿De verdad?!

-pero ¿de qué viene esto?

-es que…. Zaraki-taichou –Unohana para la oreja rápidamente al escuchar el nombre- quiere tener una cita con usted!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –la capitana se sorprende y grita como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-dije: "si quieres tener una cita con Zaraki Kempachi"…

-bueno, yo… -miraba hacia todos lados para esconder su rostro completamente sonrojado- ¿no es una broma verdad?

-claro que no…

-bien, en ese caso… creo que acepto.


	5. Chapter 5

La misma mañana en que Retsu se entera de su cita con Zaraki, el capitan más temible de todas las divisiones de la Sociedad de almas, dos oficiales de la división 11 se encuentran queriendo despertar a su Capitán para informarle sobre un comunicado.

-¡Capitán…! –Kempachi parece escuchar entre sueños, una voz insistente que lo llama-

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –Esa insistente voz, que le suena familiar, parece insistirle cada vez más, al punto de volverse molesta-

-Ca…! –Esa voz es detenida por un golpe brusco-

-¡Qué rayos quieres despertandome a estas horas!!?? –El Capitán de la 11 se levanta de mal humor, pero se sorprende al ver la cara golpeada de Ikkaku por el mismo-

-Rayos Capitán! No tenía que hacer eso si me escuchaba…!!!-

-Les dije que no tiene muy buen despertar por las mañanas…-Les advierte la pequeña voz de su teniente-

-Pero bueno… a que se debe tu presencia a estas horas imbecil?....-Se propone levantarse tras decir esto-

-Eh venido porque quiero hablar en privado con usted…-Mira fijamente a Yachiru que se encuentra colgada de la puerta, para luego hacer señas a su compañero, Yumichika, de sacarla de ahí-

-Con un rostro un tanto disgustado la niña responde -Ya entendí calvito! Te dejo a solas con Kenchan! -Se marcha junto con su oficial-

La habitación queda en silencio, era el momento perfecto para Ikkaku, su capitán ya esta conciente y nadie podía interrumpir su conversación.

-Escuche… Capitán, tengo que decirle algo importante…-Mira para todos lados intentando buscar una forma de decírselo-

-Eso eh estado esperando… empieza de una maldita vez o me iré a ver que hay para desayunar…-Responde el Zaraki de mal modo acercándose a la puerta-

-Bueno, se que a usted no le interesan más que las batallas y eso… pero alguna vez pensó en la posibilidad de algo más… como… que se yo, ¿enamorarse de alguien?-Este no podía encontrar una mejor forma de decirselo-

-¿Enamorarse?... esa mierda la queda bien a las mariquitas que son débiles! Yo jamás…-Se le cruza por su mente aquella vez que Retsu tomo su mano- jamas…

Jamas…

-¿Capitán…? –Ikkaku se preocupa al ver que su Capitán se ah bloquedo por un momento- ¿Le ocurre algo..?

-Como sea!!! –Responde abruptamente Zaraki sin saber que decir- Ese tipo de cosas, yo jamás podré hacerlas.

-Vamos… no sea tan cruel consigo mismo, todos tenemos a alguien así alguna vez en nuestras vidas… por más que nos neguemos a ese hecho o lo encontremos repulsivo, nos ocurre…-

-Aun así yo, no me veo sonriendo de una maldita forma junto con una mujer, ya eh estado con mujeres pero para una sola jodida noche, no necesito estar mucho más tiempo con otra y toda esa mierda- Abre la puerta corrediza de su habitación -Pero por curiosidad… ¿Por qué viniste a hablarme sobre esto?

-Es sobre Unohana Retsu, Capitana de la división 4-

-Ya lo suponía… -Suspira afligido-

-Pero!... la idea era que tuviera una cita con ella mañana, Su teniente fue a confirmarlo con ella -Ikkaku también se levanta para marcharse-

Su capitán no respondió… la habitación quedo en un silencio molesto, así que el oficial admitió su derrota y prosiguió a marcharse, hasta que una mano lo detuvo desde su hombro.

-Repíteme lo que has dicho hace un momento…-Dice Zaraki con la cabeza baja-

-Que… Isane Kotetsu, Teniente de la división cuatro, le comunico a su Capitana, Unohana Retsu, de que tendría un compromiso mañana con usted-

-¿Qué rayos han hecho Madarame IDIOTA?!!! –Realmente no se esperaba que sus hombres le hayan hecho tal cosa-

EL grito enfurecido del Capitán de la onceaba división, llego hasta los últimos rincones de aquel lugar. Tanto así que los de otras divisiones jurarían haber oído un grito que les dejo la piel de gallina…


	6. Chapter 6

Madarame Ikkaku sentía que su propia vida corría peligro, su capitán tenía apuntando su espada a su cuello, esa espada que había cortado sientas de cabezas, ahora estaba sobre el. Para empeorar las cosas Zaraki tenía esa mirada entre Psicópata y Enojado que nunca antes había visto el pobre oficial.

-E-e-es…ESPERE CAPITÁN!!! -Grita desesperadamente el oficial de la 11, pensando una forma de explicar las cosas sin morir de forma repentina-

-Dime tus últimas palabras escoria… o búscate una forma de solucionar esto -

-Cla-claro… podemos, este… podemos simplemente cancelarlo! Y así no tendría que presentarse! –El mismo sabía que esa no era una opción –

-¿Qué excusa podría poner a eso? No soy la clase de tipo que se acobarda de las cosas y huye… ¿O DEMUESTRO LO CONTRARIO? ¿EH? IDIOTA… -Zaraki estaba a un paso de aniquilar al pobre Ikkaku que seguía sin saber como calmar a su Capitán-

-Bi-bien entonces ¿Por qué no se presenta?, ella no le desagrada ¿No es así? –Suplicando en su interior que su Capitán lo acepte-

-No… yo… no puedo-

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué mi Capitán?... Usted no esta tan mal ni nada de eso, si necesita nuestra ayuda en cualquier momento, lo podemos ayudar! –

-No… he dicho que no…-

-Pe-pero! –

-¡¡Qué no, mierda!! –Vuelve a amenazar a su azotado oficial-

-Entonces…¿Qué va a hacer? –

-No se, pensaré en alguna maldita excusa… Y TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ A PENSAR CONMIGO!!, ¿¡ME HAS OIDO!? –Ambos toman asiento-

La habitación vuelve a estar en silencio, a ambos no le quedaban neuronas para pensar un simple plan de cancelación de una cita. A Madarame le intrigaba el porque su Capitán no podía simplemente cancelar aquella cita, es más… porque se molesto al hecho de que hayan planificado una para el… no tenía sentido.

Ah Ikkaku no se le ocurría nada, y ya tenía ganas de salir de allí, estaba agobiado por el hecho de tener que hacer el trabajo sucio de comunicarle a su Capitán sobre su cita con Unohana-Taichou que no tenía ganas de quedarse a pensar una forma de cancelarlo. Mira de reojo a su Capitán, pero al verlo… no puede creerlo, lo vuelve a mirar nuevamente para asegurarse. Es verdad no hay que negarlo, ¡¡Se quedo dormido!!

-¡¡NO TE DUERMAS IDIOTA!! –Grita furioso el oficial a la vez que golpea con mucha fuerza la cabeza adormecida de su superior-

-¡¡¿¿Y A TI QUE MIERDA TE PASA??!! –Se despierta abruptamente el mismo, sin saber porque su oficial lo golpea de esa forma-

-¡¡QUE NO TE DUERMAS!! ¿Acaso no dijiste que íbamos a pensar en algo?-

-¡¡A MI NO ME GUSTA PENSAR EN NADA!! ¡¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!! –

-¡¡¿¿ENTONCES PARA QUE MIERDA DICE QUE VAS A HACERLO??!! –Estalla el pobre Ikkaku tras ver la inútil respuesta de su Capitán.

-¡¡TU INVENTASTE ESTA MIERDA DE SALIR CON ELLA, AHORA RESUELVELO TU SOLO!! –

Tras soltar estos gritos, la puerta de la habitación, que hasta ahora se había mantenido cerrada, se abre repentinamente.

-Ahhhhh… -Yumichika suelta un gran bostezo –No se los puede dejar ni por un segundo solos que ya están armando un escándalo por una pequeñez…-

-Tsk… Es problema del Capitán no asumir una pequeña responsabilidad de asistir a una cita –

-¡No es mi responsabilidad! Ni siquiera lo planee yo, como si puedan venir eh imponerme cualquier cosa que se les antoje!! –

Yumichika, se sienta junto a ellos, pensando en la manera de hacer esto más fácil, su Capitán era un idiota que nunca antes había asistido a una cita, nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo que llegar a su mínimo poder de comprensión y convencerlo de que asistir no le hará nada, era toda una tarea.

-Bien Capitán… porque no nos cuenta el porque no quiere, ¡pero sinceramente!, no quiere asistir a la cita mañana –Yumi expresa total paciencia con su Capitán-

Zaraki relaja sus hombros y piensa por un momento, ambos oficiales notan que su mirada se fija en la ventana –Porque nunca lo necesite… -Fue su primera respuesta, hubo un lapso de silencio, pero continuo –Hasta ahora estuve siempre completo con lo que tenía y sentía, nunca quise algo más allá de lo básico. No quiero… depender de nadie, aun habiendo experimentado eso aquella vez que estuve con ella… -hubo un suspiro de por medio- Usted pensarán que en ese momento experimenté felicidad, pero en realidad… solo fue un gran agujero, sentía que me faltaba una maldita cosa dentro que antes no necesitaba y eso… no me hizo feliz-

Impresionados tras escuchar tal confesión por parte de su superior, el único que fue capaz de seguir esa conversación fue Yumichika.

-Capitán… si quiere llenar ese espacio, o confirmar si es posible llenarlo y no sentir eso que usted sintió, lo único que debe hacer es presentarse mañana a la cita, huir no le servirá de nada –

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, aunque no les prometo nada… Saben que no hay nada más que las batallas para mí –Se pone de pie – ¿A que hora y en donde?

Ikkaku reacciona espontáneamente –Hablaremos con Isane y se lo confirmaremos antes de finalizar el día!-

-Esta bien… -Antes de salir por la puerta Zaraki los amenaza diciéndoles que aun no les perdona lo que hicieron y que recibirán su merecido cuando vuelva de su cita. Luego se marcha…

-Parece ser… que tendremos trabajo que hacer –Dice pensativamente Yumichika-

-¿Crees que resultará? –

-Mmm… eso… no depende de nosotros, mañana veremos… aunque apostaría que el Capitán no lo estropeará todo… -Yumichika suelta una sonrisa que resulto reconfortante para Ikkaku, tal vez… solo tal vez, su Capitán encuentre aquello que le falta en su interior o seguirá sus vidas como una fría bestia sin sentimientos buenos.

Nadie puede confirmarlo aun…

* * *

**Bueno creo que me esmeré ahora, jejeje trato de hacer lo que pueda, estoy con tiempo ahora por semana santa, va aunque hoy es el ultimo día!! Así que volveré a los estudios de la universidad. Estudio Medicina así que estoy corta de tiempo, pero la seguiré en cuanto tenga un tiempito!! Saludos!!! Gracias por escribirme siempre!! **


	7. Chapter 7

-_Me pregunto si podré enamorarme nuevamente…-_ Una mujer expresando su más profunda duda en las profundidades de una división-

-_¿Esto es realmente lo que quiero? –_ Otra persona se interroga a si misma al instante-

**Dos personas afrontando un nuevo reto en sus vidas**

Se escuchan pasos que van y vienen en la cuarta división, "¿Qué es lo que le sucede a nuestra Capitana?" se preguntan todos. La mujer que siempre había demostrado determinación, confianza y amabilidad en su rostro, ahora estaba pasando por una crisis emocional.

-Eto… ¿Unohana Taichou?... se encuentra bien –La valiente Subcapitana es la única que te atreve a preguntar, aunque viéndola de ese modo era sobreentendido cual era la situación de su superior-

-Cla-claro… -la capitana intenta sobrellevar sus propios pensamientos y relajarse- No te preocupes ya se me pasará…-

Isane solo piensa "¿Realmente podrá?" pero asiente a su capitana y prosigue a seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Los demás se acercan a ella para preguntarle cual es el estado de Unohana-Taichou, pero ella simplemente se da vuelta para ver la espalda de su preocupada capitana y amiga. En el fondo se pregunta "¿Realmente funcionará?"

-Ken-chan… Ken-chan!! KEN-CHAN!!! –Una pequeña voz llama al Capitán de la onceaba división, el cual, el día de hoy, ah estado con la mente en otro lado-

-No necesitas gritarme si estoy al lado tuyo…- Continua ignorándola-

-¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¡Ni siquiera me prestas atención! Te acabo de desarmar tu peinado y no te has dado cuenta…-La adorable Yachiru infla sus mejillas a modo de "enfado" y se sienta junto a Zaraki-

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?! –El despistado capitán lo acaba de notar, el peinado que le lleva horas preparar estaba todo desecho-

-Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta cuando lo estaba haciendo… tus defensas están bajas, ¿Eso no te molesta más? –Yachiru esta disgustada con su amado Ken-chan- Te pasas todo el día pensando en "ESA" mujer…

-No la llames así, no tiene la culpa… el único que esta preocupado, seguramente, soy yo –Zaraki desplegó un gran suspiro y continuó viendo el atardecer que estaba presenciando junto con su teniente-

-¿Qué es lo que tanto le ves?, Ken-chan… ¿De verdad lo harás? –

-Lo haré… pero no se como me irá, ni siquiera se como lo haré –Mira a su pequeña compañera- La única que me ha hecho compañía todo este tiempo has sido tu… pero no cuentas porque eres una mocosa-

Yachiru lo mira con cara de enfadada nuevamente, pero simplemente baja la mirada. El estaba en lo cierto, ella aun era una niña. Aun en su interior ella se dijo "Algún día creceré ¿sabes?" pero se lo guardo para si misma. No era el momento para decírselo.

-Creo que… necesito golpear algunos traseros para sacarme estos nervios- El capitán toma su malgastada espada y se pone de pie-

-¡Bien! ¡Ese es mi Ken-chan!- La pequeña salta de alegría al ver que su capitán seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de todo-

-Bien! Vamos Yachiru, mataremos algunos hollows para pasar el tiempo…- Ambos emprenden su camino al anochecer para ir a divertirse un poco a su manera. El esperaba alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos, tan solo dejar pasar esto para "más tarde" diría el…

Con lo indeciso y molesto que estuvo el día para la capitana, llego la hora de irse a la cama y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más. Dentro de unas horas se enfrentará a la persona más aterradora de la sociedad de almas.

-Creo que no podré cerrar el ojo en toda la noche… -Le confiesa a su Teniente, quien la acompañó hasta su habitación para darle un saludo de "buenas noches"-

-¡Debe dormir capitana! Su cuerpo necesita estar al 100% mañana, no quiero que se me desmaye por el camino –Se queda sentada mientras Retsu se cambia de ropa-

-¿Crees… que tengo un lindo cuerpo? –Le pregunta un poco apenada a su teniente-

La pobre teniente al ver a su "semi desnuda" capitana, se ruboriza completamente –No me pregunte algo como eso por favor… -Gira su rostro para no verla-

-Es cierto… lo siento –Se termina de vestir- No se porque te lo he preguntado… ¡Buenas noches Isane! –Se acuesta rápidamente-

-Buenas… noches… -la teniente se retira de la habitación tras hacer una reverencia a su superior-

Las horas pasan rápidamente y el sol se va asomando nuevamente a la sociedad de almas. Del otro lado de seretei se encuentra un hombre cubierto de sangre, apenas abriendo los ojos de un nuevo día a comenzar. Había luchado toda la noche junto con su compañera, la cual aun se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿Tenía… que hacer algo hoy?... –Se pregunta algo confuso, aquel hombre que se encontraba junto a una pila gigante de hollows muertos-


	8. Chapter 8

**Un calido beso.**

La capitana de la cuarta división, no pudo vencer los nervios y termino sentada en el lugar de encuentro mucho antes de lo planeado. Las piernas le temblaban, su corazón estaba muy excitado. "¿Podré hablarle cuando llegue?" se preguntaba así misma, ya que las dudas abundaban en su cabeza.

-Debo… tranquilizarme, yo no soy así… -Intentaba mentalizarse fuertemente la imagen de una mujer mayor y madura, la cual (según ella) podría ser mejor compañera para el sádico y temible capitán de la onceaba.

Las horas pasaban y el capitán seguía pensando en lo de que debía hacer aquel día. Para cuando lo recordó, había llegado el atardecer, por lo que viendo su inminente rechazo, se niega a ir hacia aquel lugar donde había planeado encontrarse con ella. Pero su cuerpo se movía solo, "instintivamente" como el gustaba decir.

-Para cuando llegue… es imposible encontrarme con alguien allí, tendré que pedirle disculpas otro día –A pesar de sus pensamientos, caminaba rápidamente, aunque con algunos pocos pasos se detenía y luego se volvía a poner en marcha- ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? ¿Qué gano con ir allí y no encontrarme con nadie?

Aunque la lógica y el sentido común están a un solo paso, Zaraki se sorprendió mucho al ver una figura oscura que hacía contraste con el sol del atardecer. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue… "¿En que esta pensando esta mujer...?" "¿Por qué… esta aquí?"

Ella no lo divisa venir primeramente, pero el puede notar unas mejillas mojadas, de horas y horas de llanto. Estas estaban casi secas, pero brillan cada vez más con cada paso que el daba.

-Hola… -Saluda el amablemente cuando esta a unos pasos del lugar donde ella se encuentra-

-Ho…la… -Sus ojos se hinchan de la gran sorpresa que le da escucharlo, le dedica una sonrisa y rápidamente intenta secarse sus ojos para poder mirarlo y hablar- ¿Tardaste un poco en llegar, eh…?

El terrible capitán, no puede mirarla a la cara, se siente la peor basura por haberla hecho esperar tanto. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ella al verlo le sonrió, no lo desprecio ni nada… esto era impensable para el.

-Esto…-

-¡Toma asiento por favor! –La interrumpe Retsu- Estoy contenta de que vinieras… así que por favor, toma asiento…

Cada palabra que ella soltaba, hacia peso aun más grande en el corazón de aquel viejo hombre, la culpa era tremenda "Tengo que disculparme…" pensaba el.

-Retsu-san… yo… -hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para mirarla a los ojos- No se bien que decirte pero… Lo siento… -"No son las palabras suficientes" pensó- Se que no me perdonaras fácilmente, pero… quería que lo supieras. Bueno eso es todo –Se pone de pie nuevamente para marcharse-

-Alto… -Una voz sombría salió de ella- No te exigí ninguna disculpa, o algo así… Solo quiero… que te sientes a mi lado… por favor –Esta vez, una voz mucho más llorosa y femenina, se apoderó de ella- Por favor… -suplicó una vez más.

Zaraki se sintió estupefacto con las humildes palabras de Unohana, ¿Cómo no cumplirle una petición tan sencilla como esa?, aun así trato de suprimir sus sentimientos como siempre, mostrando su lado varonil y serio.

-Hay que ver… ¡si que eres una mujer rara!, cualquier otra de tu clase se hubiera marchado después de 15 minutos de mi ausencia, o tal vez me hubiera escupido en la cara al verme… pero tu… solo me pides que me siento a tu lado al ver el maldito atardecer, no se si los tiempos han cambiado o es verdad que eres la "diosa" de la bondad o algo como eso. Pero ya que insistes, cumpliré con tu pedido…

Tomo lugar junto a ella, posiciono su cuerpo de la manera más cómoda posible y la miró de reojo, para apreciar una calida sonrisa en su rostro. "Nunca en mi miserable vida vi algo como eso…" Pensó Kempachi.

Se quedaron uno junto al otro, lo poco que el Sol duró. Comenzó a oscurecer, pero se sentían tan bien juntos que hicieron caso omiso al cambio horario. Sin una palabra que decir, quedaron así unos minutos más hasta que la temperatura comenzó a descender.

-Creo… creo que es hora de irnos –Suspiro la capitana- Ya comenzó a hacer frío, ¿No te parece? –Comentó mientras se refregaba las manos para calentárselas-

Viendo esto el capitán se acerca más a ella, tomando una de sus manos, la cual estaba más fría que la de el.

-Esta bien… pero antes de irnos… -Su cabeza se acerca mucho más a la de ella, que sigue estática y con los ojos brillosos como esperando algo que venía en camino- Siento si no soy bueno en esto… es la primera vez… que hago esto… -"Con la persona que quiero" susurra Zaraki al estar a centímetros de la capitana. Aun así ella llega a oírlo-

Posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella, lentamente hasta cubrirlos y con un pequeño empujón se mantuvo así por unos segundos… los dos con los ojos cerrados, probaron el sabor de ambos. El momento de separarse llego, lentamente ellos despegaron sus labios mirándose fijamente.

-Calido… -Fue la primera palabra que soltó Unohana-

-¿Eh?

-Tus labios… eres muy calido Kempachi, pensé que tal vez sabrías diferente –Una pequeña risa picara brilló en ella-

-Ya veo… -Gira rápidamente su rostro para que Retsu no veo que llego a sonrojarse un poco por sus palabras- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? –Se pone de pie en su lugar-

-Sip… -Ella también se prepara para marcharse, pero decide tomarse de la mano del Capitán. A lo que el rápidamente la mira sorprendido- Quiero que me la sigas calentando…

-Esta bien… -Responde él…-

-Sería grandioso, seguir así ¿No? –

-Si… -

Gracias a tods! de verdad pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero la verdad es que mi vida es un desastre. Espero que les guste este final! Cuídense y sigan leyendo!


End file.
